tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 614
The great estate at Collinwood has seen many secrets. Secrets which have led to horror, to violence, even to death. And at the Old House on the grounds, another secret is working its spell; for two men, they're the mark of the vampire. And one, insane with jealousy and suspicion, is taking his revenge. Episode 614 is the untitled 614th episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. The episode was directed by Sean Dhu Sullivan with a script written by Sam Hall. It first aired on ABC on Thursday, October 31st, 1968. Synopsis Joe Haskell awakens in Josette's room at the Old House. Determined to put an end to all of this madness, he takes a curtain tie and goes downstairs where he finds Barnabas napping. He begins to strangle him and Barnabas seems powerless as he gasps for air. Mrs. Sarah Johnson enters the room and tries to stop him, but Joe pushes her away, screaming "No one can stop me!" Believing Barnabas dead, Joe races out of the house. In the drawing room at Collinwood, Roger Collins sits Elizabeth Collins Stoddard down to discuss her recent obsession with death and this pressing fear of being buried alive. Roger questions Elizabeth's decision to build a private mausoleum with an early warning system that will allow her to escape. He recommends using the existing Collins family mausoleum at Eagle Hill Cemetery. . Nothing strange about that.]] Back at the Old House, Barnabas awakens, and Mrs. Johnson is both grateful and frantic. She tells him that Joe Haskell was acting like a madman, but Barnabas forbids her from going to the police. She doesn't understand, but obeys nonetheless. Roger Collins brings Elizabeth to Eagle Hill Cemetery. She grows nervous, saying that the dead are restless and that they hate them because they are alive. Roger ushers her into the mausoleum where they find the injured Joe Haskell hiding out. Joe passes out before them as they enter the gates. Mrs. Johnson returns to Collinwood and finds her son, Harry in the foyer. She tells him that she had just returned from the Old House and plans on calling the police, against Barnabas' orders. Harry begins acting nervous and suspicious. He mentions Joe Haskell and Sarah wonders how he knew that Joe was at the Old House. Harry deflects the question, but counters with an inquiry of his own. He again asks her about Joe's condition. As they argue, Roger and Elizabeth burst through the front door, helping the barely conscious Joe Haskell along. Mrs. Johnson exclaims that he's a murderer. After everyone leaves the room, Mrs. Johnson begins dialing the police. Cast Crew * Robert Costello - Producer * Sean Dhu Sullivan - Director * Art Wallace - Story creator * Sam Hall - Writer * Sy Tomashoff - Scenic design * Mostoller - Costume design * Robert Cobert - Composer * Sybil Weinberger - Music supervisor * Ken McEwen - Associate director * Harriet Rohr - Production assistant * Joe Adams - Production supervisor * J.J. Lupatkin - Technical director * Mel Handelsman - Lighting director * Frank Bailey - Audio * Tom McCue - Audio * Ed Blainey - Sound effects * Rudy Piccirillo - Video * Ross Skipper - Video * Ohrbach's - Fashions * Dan Curtis - Creator; Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Dark Shadows was created by Dan Curtis; Story created and developed by Art Wallace. Copyright 1968, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc.; All rights reserved. * "DS 614" and "DS: 614" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * Opening still: Collinwood, exterior, day; Tower room side; transitions to the Old House exterior at dusk. * Closing still: Collins family mausoleum. * Opening narration: Joan Bennett. * This episode was recorded on Thursday, October 24th, 1968. Dark Shadows Wiki; Episode 614 infobox. * This episode first aired on Halloween. * This episode is included on disc one of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 11 and disc sixty-five of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD boxset collection by MPI Home Video. * Costume designer Ramsey Mostoller is credited as just Mostoller in this episode. * This is the fortieth episode of Dark Shadows directed by Sean Dhu Sullivan. * This is the ninetieth episode of Dark Shadows written by Sam Hall. * Joe Haskell is the first character seen in this episode. He is also the first character with speaking lines. * The first set seen in this episode is Josette's bedroom. * This is the fifteenth appearance of Harry Johnson. Story notes * Joe Haskell is injured and insane and tries to strangle Barnabas Collins with a curtain tie, but Sarah Johnson arrives and drives him off. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Roger Collins discuss Elizabeth's intent on building a personal mausoleum with an escape system because of her irrational fear of being buried alive. * Roger takes Elizabeth to the Collins family mausoleum in the hopes of convincing her of renovating it, in lieu of building her own mausoleum. They find the injured Joe Haskell hiding out and bring him back to Collinwood. * Sarah Johnson finds Harry Johnson in the foyer at Collinwood, and he acts nervous and sketchy about the news that Joe tried to kill Barnabas. * Mrs. Johnson disobey's Barnabas' wishes and begins telephoning the police. Allusions * Sarah Johnson makes reference to Julia Hoffman. * Roger Collins makes reference to Carolyn Stoddard and David Collins. * Sarah Johnson makes reference to Sheriff Patterson. * A portrait of Josette du Pres hangs in the bedroom she once occupied at the Old House. Josette was Barnabas' true love and the primary motivation behind most of Barnabas' actions. Josette committed suicide by jumping off Widows' Hill after learning that Barnabas was a vampire. Dark Shadows: 425 * Reference is made to Jonah Collins, who was born in 1840 and died on June 15th, 1863. His tombstone is located at Eagle Hill Cemetery. * Roger Collins makes reference to the Eagle Hill Cemetery caretaker in this episode. The caretaker first appeared in episode 154. Bloopers * During Roger's conversation with Elizabeth where she says, "Fear is usually reserved for the unknown", the camera begins jumping around a bit. * The audio mutes slightly when Roger and Elizabeth first enter the Collins family mausoleum. * A production crew member can be briefly seen entering the frame during Joan Bennett's credit in the end-title credit sequence. Quotes * Roger Collins: Really, where is Mrs. Johnson? We could both do with a cup of tea. Everything always seems more civilized over a cup of tea. .... * Roger Collins: These past few days I have honestly tried to... to understand this fear of yours of... of being buried alive. * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: It isn't fear, Roger. Fear is usually reserved for the unknown. I know its going to happen to me. .... * Roger Collins: Liz. Does it have to be a new mausoleum? .... * Roger Collins: For Carolyn's sake. For David's... we shouldn't encourage this kind of reputation. .... * Barnabas Collins: Mrs. Johnson, as a favor to me. Don't call the police. .... * Sarah Johnson: You didn't see his eyes, they were like a madman... like... like an animal! .... * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard: There are spirits here. Watching us. Envying us. Because they want to live. They hate us. Because we'er alive. Don't you feel that, Roger? .... * Sarah Johnson: I don't know what to believe! Everyone tells me the sensible thing to do is the crazy thing to do. .... * Sarah Johnson: Joe Haskell! He was trying to kill Mister Barnabas! .... * Joe Haskell: I have to kill Barnabas. I have to. Before he kills me! See also External Links * * * * * * Footnotes Dark Shadows/Completed References 1968 | Barnabas Collins | Caretaker | Carolyn Stoddard | Cemetery | Collins family | Collins family mausoleum | Collinsport | Collinwood | Collinwood drawing room | Collinwood foyer | David Collins | Eagle Hill | Eagle Hill Cemetery | Elizabeth Collins Stoddard | Harry Johnson | Joe Haskell | Josette's bedroom | Jonah Collins | Julia Hoffman | Maine | Old House | Old House parlor | Roger Collins | Sarah Johnson | Sheriff | Strangulation | Vampires ---- Category:1968/Episodes Category:Sy Tomashoff/Production designer Category:Ramsey Mostoller/Costume designer Category:Sybil Weinberger/Music supervisor Category:Ken McEwen/Associate director Category:Harriet Rohr/Production assistant Category:Joe Adams/Production supervisor Category:J.J. Lupatkin/Technical director Category:Mel Handelsman/Lighting director Category:Frank Bailey/Sound engineer Category:Tom McCue/Sound engineer Category:Ed Blainey/Sound engineer Category:Rudy Piccirillo/Video technician Category:Ross Skipper/Video technician Category:Ohrbach's/Costume designer Category:Chronologized Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries Category:Full crew Category:Verified